A Virtual Switch Cluster (VSC) is application of a network virtualization technology, which is generally connecting multiple separately running physical devices to form a virtual united device through stack plates. These physical devices find each other through a topology protocol, and select a master device and slave devices according to a policy. There is only one master device in the VSC scene, and the other devices are slave devices.
Because multiple physical devices are virtualized to become one device, ports on different physical devices may be aggregated into one logical port. An aggregation port may also be configured through a multi-port link aggregation command in the VSC scene, similar to in a single-device environment.
However, the aggregation port in the single-device environment performs traffic sharing completely among all the member ports belonging to the aggregation group based on a hash policy set by users, and bandwidth for stack links among devices in a VSC environment is very limited, so the limitation of the bandwidth of stack links among devices should be considered for the traffic sharing of a cross-device aggregation link; if a traffic sharing policy in the single-device environment is applied to the VSC scene, and load sharing is still performed at all the member ports belonging to the aggregation group, the traffic forwarding performance is likely to be influenced due to the limited bandwidth of stack links.